Inserter machines are used to create mailpieces for many different applications. Inserters contain a generally modular array of components to carry out the various processes associated with mailpiece creation. The processes include preparing documents, assembling the documents associated with a given mailpiece, adding any designated inserts, stuffing the assembly into an envelope, and printing information on the envelope.
Inserter machines create mailpieces based on a data file that contains information regarding the individual mailpieces, or based on information read directly from a code on the documents of the mailpieces. In both arrangements, the inserter is instructed to create mailpieces having specific content pages and insert materials (or no insert materials), among other features.
Occasionally, processing errors occur in inserter machines that result in mailpiece errors, such as incorrect content pages and/or inserts. In one example, a mailpiece may include one or more fewer or additional content pages than intended. Such errors may be particularly significant where the content relates to private information, such as financial or health related information, for example. Accordingly, it may be desirable to verify that the mailpieces created by an inserter machine actually contain the intended contents.